


5:53 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl flew before she carried Reverend Amos Howell from a creature and then dropped him.





	5:53 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl flew before she carried Reverend Amos Howell from a creature and then dropped him after she remembered his possible sermon for tomorrow.

THE END


End file.
